Irreplaceable
by ackermanheichou
Summary: Ia memang tak akan mungkin mampu untuk menggantikan posisi wanita itu, namun ia akan memastikan bahwa ia selalu ada ketika pria itu kembali terjatuh dalam lukanya. [ Levi A, Kuchel A, LeviHan, Reincarnation! AU ]. Dibuat spesial untuk merayakan Hari Ibu Nasional, 22 Desember.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Inspired from :**

— "**Demi Tuhan, Aku Ikhlas" © Armada feat Ifan Seventeen**

— **Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 69**

— **Levi's panel in chapter 53 and 72**

**I do not take any financial profit from this story.**

**This fanfiction was made to celebrate "National Mother's Day"**

**[ Levi Ackerman, Kuchel Ackerman, slight LeviHan, Reincarnation AU ]**

* * *

_**Q : When Levi and the new squad were in Trost and surrounded by civilians, Levi was looking at a mother with her child, what was he thinking about?**_

_**Isayama : "Me and my mother". He remembered his mother, Kuchel.**_

* * *

"_**Levi was 4 years old when his mother passed away and he met Kenny."**_

_**-Kamiya Hiroshi (VA : Levi Ackerman) about kid Levi.**_

* * *

Levi membenci hidupnya. Ia membenci takdir buruk yang seolah enggan meninggalkannya. Entah itu takdir di kehidupan yang lalu, maupun di kehidupan kini. Ia membencinya, sangat membencinya.

Levi hanya menginginkan satu hal sederhana, tapi mengapa takdir gemar sekali menertawakan keinginan sederhananya itu?

_Ia hanya ingin bisa tinggal lebih lama dengan ibunya_.

Levi tidak pernah meminta lebih. Ia hanya ingin ibunya. Ia tak peduli pada hal lainnya. Ia tak butuh seorang ayah. Baginya, selama ibunya ada, itu sudah cukup. Apakah sesulit itu?

* * *

Di kehidupan lalu, ia tak sudi memusingkan pria berengsek yang menanamkan benih ketika tidur bersama ibunya di dalam rumah bordil tempat ibunya bekerja—meski ia sendiri benci mengakui ada bagian dari pria itu di dalam dirinya, terutama secara fisik. Ia tak merasakan kurangnya kasih sayang sekalipun harus tumbuh di tempat menjijikkan itu, karena ibunya ada untuknya. Ibu yang membesarkannya dengan senyuman, melindunginya dari gigitan angin malam, membimbingnya saat ia mulai belajar melangkah secara perlahan, dan memeluknya dengan erat ketika satu kata pertama berhasil ia ucapkan dengan sempurna, "ibu". Ia tak pernah malu ataupun menyesal karena terlahir dari sosok ibu yang kata orang "sangat hina". Ibunya hebat, sebab tak menyerah pada kondisinya dan menerima kehadirannya ke dunia ini.

Tapi takdir memang sekejam itu padanya. Karenanya Levi amat membenci takdir.

Ia bahkan belum genap berumur lima tahun, tapi takdir membawa sang ibu. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk sigap memahami mengapa ibunya tak lagi bangun, sebanyak apapun ia memanggilnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya duduk meringkuk di sisi kamar yang tak terkena cahaya, tepat di seberang kepala ranjang mereka berdua. Matanya memandang lurus kepada ibunya yang masih nyaman tertidur. Setelah beberapa waktu, kepalanya pun tertunduk. Pandangannya meredup, senyumannya memudar, emosi di wajahnya menghilang, dan duka mulai mengakar di hatinya. Runtutan kata penghiburan yang ia rapalkan untuk dirinya sendiri, menguap seketika. Kesadaran menyusup cepat. _Ibunya tak akan pernah bangun._ Dunianya runtuh.

"Oi.. oi oi oi oi.." kata seorang pria misterius yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapan Levi. Pria itu mengenakan topi mirip koboi, pakaian hitamnya penuh noda dan darah, lengkap dengan sebuah tas di tangan kirinya. "Kau tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, ya, Kuchel?"

Bibir tipis Levi sedikit bergetar saat mencoba mengucapkan tiga kata yang begitu menohok dirinya, "_Dia sudah mati_."

Suara seraknya begitu samar, namun pria itu tampaknya mampu mendengarnya. Pria itu mengalihkan atensinya padanya. Kepala Levi yang semula menunduk mulai terangkat sedikit. Di antara helaian rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang, ia menatap datar pria itu.

"Dan kau, siapa?" tanya pria itu. "Kau masih hidup, 'kan?"

Ia tak menjawab, menunjukkan keraguan apakah pria ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Pria bertopi itu mulai tak sabar. "Oh, ayolah. Kau mengerti, 'kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Levi," jawabnya singkat, "_hanya, _Levi."

Tas di genggaman tangan pria itu mendadak terlepas. Pria itu lantas bersandar di tembok, perlahan tubuhnya merosot. "Aku mengerti. Kau benar, Kuchel. Tidak ada gunanya memberinya nama itu."

Levi tak mengerti maksud pria itu—atau mungkin memilih tak mau tahu, sebab ia masih berduka. Pria itu akhirnya terduduk persis berseberangan dengan dirinya. Ia menunduk, lalu berkata, "Aku Kenny. _Hanya _Kenny. Aku kenalan Kuchel. Senang mengenalmu."

"Oi, bocah," panggil pria itu setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa konversasi di antara keduanya, "ikut denganku."

Levi membalas ajakan—yang lebih mirip bernada perintah—dari pria bernama Kenny itu dengan kebisuan. Hati kecilnya memberontak, ia enggan meninggalkan ibunya Otaknya meneriakkan kesakitannya, ia enggan ditinggalkan oleh ibunya. Tanpa sadar, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri lebih erat, seolah berharap kehangatan ibunya akan kembali.

_Mengapa ibu meninggalkanku sendiri? Mengapa ia tidak membawaku juga? Apa ia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan sampai ibu bahkan ikut pergi?_

Kenny semakin tak sabar. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat menyedihkan itu. Ia tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama dengan melihat tubuh tak berjiwa dari adiknya sendiri. Jauh dalam hati, ia merutuk ketololannya yang tak menyeret paksa adiknya untuk meninggalkan rumah bordil itu, menyumpahi takdir yang berani merenggut adiknya, ketika bahkan sudah terlalu lambat untuk ia sadari bahwa adiknya pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yang ditinggalkan oleh adiknya, hanya bocah kecil itu. Hanya dia.

Kenny boleh jadi dipanggil _Kenny Sang Pembunuh. _Tapi bukan berarti ia sekejam itu. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan bocah yang hampir mati itu sendirian dan membusuk bersama adiknya. Barangkali itu cara takdir mengatakan bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya terlambat. Ia masih bisa membahagiakan adiknya, dengan melindungi bocah bernama _Levi _itu.

Kenny melangkah mendekati Levi. Dicengkeramnya tangan bocah itu untuk mendapatkan atensinya—yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Levi. "Kau dengar aku, bocah tengik? Ikut aku."

Menyadari bahwa pria itu enggan menerima penolakan, dengan terpaksa Levi berdiri. Kaki-kaki kecilnya seolah kepayahan menopang tubuhnya, namun mati-matian ia tahan agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Ah, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu tanpa makanan masuk memenuhi pencernaannya? Levi sendiri tak tahu.

Tangannya sedikit meremat satu-satunya kain lusuh yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pakaian milik ibunya. Hanya itu yang ia miliki. Wangi khas sang ibu bahkan masih menempel di sana. Levi melangkah ragu menuju Kenny yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika bias cahaya menusuk memasuki penglihatannya. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat cahaya di luar kamar, Levi sudah lupa.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap raga ibunya yang sudah memucat dan mendingin. Ia mengucap selamat tinggal dengan teramat lirih agar Kenny tak mendengarnya. Pintu kayu itupun ia tutup, dan disusulnya Kenny yang sudah berjalan cepat di depannya. Ia pergi, mengubur dalam-dalam kesedihannya, menyambut masa depannya yang dingin tanpa ibunya.

* * *

Levi kira, jika ia punya kesempatan bereinkarnasi—sekalipun ia sendiri sering mendecih dan menganggapnya mustahil—barangkali ia akan bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak bersama ibunya. Awalnya Levi kira memang begitu, sampai akhirnya ia mengalaminya sendiri.

Takdir memang membuatnya bereinkarnasi. Ia memang tetap terlahir dari rahim wanita yang sama, yang sangat ia cintai, dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih baik. Ia tak lagi dibesarkan di dalam rumah bordil yang kotor, sempit, dan penuh insan yang bercumbu panas di antara derit ranjang. Tak ada lagi desahan yang memenuhi pendengarannya setiap malam, pun tak ada lagi wangi memabukkan yang menggoda tiap entitas pencari pemuas hawa nafsu. Ia tahu identitas ayahnya—meski tetap tak mengenal kasih seorang ayah karena takdir mengambilnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sebulan sebelum ia lahir—tapi ia tak peduli.

Tapi, ada satu yang tak berubah dari takdir, dan karenanya kebencian Levi pada takdir semakin mendalam.

Kuchel Ackerman, ibunya, tetap tak bertahan lama di sisi Levi.

Ingin rasanya Levi menertawai takdir yang gemar sekali mempermainkan dirinya. Takdir seolah tertawa, merayakan kehilangan yang lagi-lagi harus ia rasakan. Barangkali takdir memang tak senang membiarkannya bahagia bersama ibunya sebentar saja. Seakan-akan takdir mencoba berkata padanya, _"Hei, Levi, senang bisa bermain denganmu."_

Ia masih ingat malam itu. Malam itu, tiga hari sebelum umurnya menjadi genap tujuh tahun. Malam itu, ia dan ibunya baru saja pulang dari supermarket, membeli pernak-pernik natal dan bahan kue untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya nanti. Malam itu, ibunya menggandeng tangannya dan tampak begitu bahagia. Iris kelabu milik ibunya tampak berkilau di bawah sinar lampu jalan.

"Levi, kau mau makan apa saat ulang tahun nanti, hm?"

"Terserah Ibu saja."

Ibunya tertawa mendengar jawaban datarnya. Sembari mengusap surai hitam Levi, ia berkata, "Anak ibu lucu sekali. Apa kau tidak suka masakan ibu, hm?"

Levi merapikan rambutnya dengan sedikit gerutuan, "Aku tidak lucu, dan jangan membuat rambutku berantakan." Levi memalingkan muka, "Aku suka semua masakan Ibu."

Kuchel lagi-lagi tertawa saat menyadari semburat merah tipis di kulit putih Levi. Ditariknya pipi Levi dengan gemas, "Baiklah, baik. Ibu akan buatkan makanan dan teh hitam kesukaanmu nanti. Ibu akan buatkan pesta terbaik, khusus untuk putra kecil ibu yang menggemaskan ini."

"Aku tidak menggemaskan," balas Levi. Meski begitu, dalam hati, ia ikut tersenyum bersama sang ibu.

Jika saja Levi tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, mungkin Levi akan menahan ibunya untuk keluar rumah malam itu.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah ketika tiga orang preman mencegat mereka. Insting protektif Kuchel otomatis muncul menyadari bahwa mereka dalam bahaya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Levi sendiri langsung awas, tangannya yang bebas bergerak menuju saku celana. Digenggamnya pisau lipat yang diam-diam sering ia bawa di dalam saku celananya. Levi sadar ia belum sekuat dirinya di kehidupan lalu, namun ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi ibunya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang cepak mendekati ibunya, memilin rambut sang ibu, berniat menggoda, "Hei, manis.. Mau ke mana, hm?"

"Oi, lepaskan tangan menjijikkanmu dari ibuku!" gertak Levi. Pria itu menatap Levi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ho, kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana, heh?"

Levi sudah tak sabar ingin menerjang pria itu ketika genggaman tangan ibunya semakin mengerat, berusaha mengingatkannya untuk menahan diri. Levi mendecih dalam hati. Perasaan buruk mulai memenuhi dirinya.

Seorang pria berkepala botak lantas ikut mendekat, "Ibumu saja tak keberatan, kenapa kau bermasalah ha?"

"Jaga mulutmu, dasar botak sialan!" desis Levi.

"Permisi, kami hanya ingin lewat," tegas Kuchel sembari menarik tangan Levi agar menjauh, namun pria lain yang berambut merah panjang sebahu mencengkeram tangan Kuchel yang membawa kantung belanjaan. Ia menyentak tangan Kuchel hingga seluruh isi belanjaan jatuh di jalanan yang terutup salju.

"Buru-buru sekali. Bermainlah dengan kami sebentar," katanya.

Levi muak. Ia menerjang pria berambut merah itu dan menendang tulang keringnya dengan kuat. Pria itu menjerit kesakitan dan refleks melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Pria botak dan si rambut cepak segera mendekat. Satu tinjuan mendarat di selangkangan si pria botak, dan satu tusukan Levi tancapkan di paha pria berambut cepak. Levi bergegas menarik ibunya menjauh secepat mungkin, mengabaikan seluruh belanjaan mereka yang berserakan.

Ketiga preman tadi langsung mengejar buruan mereka yang lepas. Kuchel panik, sementara Levi terus menarik tangannya dan memaksanya berlari lebih cepat. Sayang, Levi tak cukup hati-hati. Rumah mereka sudah dekat. Rumah mereka ada di sisi seberang jalan sana. Mereka memang menyeberang, tapi dengan cara yang tak diinginkan.

Yang Levi rasakan adalah ia berguling beberapa kali di dalam rengkuhan seseorang sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terbentur trotoar. Levi mengenali rengkuhan itu. Ia mendongak, matanya melebar menyadari siapa sosok di bawahnya, sosok yang melindunginya. Ibunya.

"Levi! Kuchel!" seseorang menyerukan namanya, namun Levi terlalu tak acuh untuk mendengarnya. Tangannya bergetar, dielusnya pipi sang ibu yang saat ini tersenyum lemah menatapnya. Diabaikannya rasa ngilu dan lecet yang dialaminya. Fokus pandangannya hanya pada ibunya yang bersimbah darah.

"Ibu?" panggil Levi.

"Levi, k-kau.. anak yang berani," kata Kuchel. Levi menggeleng, mencoba menahan emosi di dalam hatinya.

"Ibu, diamlah. Ibu akan baik-baik saja."

"Oi! Itu mereka!"

"Levi…"

Levi memandang sekeliling. Pamannya, Kenny, sedang menahan tiga orang preman yang mengejar mereka. Kakeknya menghampiri mereka dengan panik. Rupanya suara tabrakan tadi terdengar oleh mereka dari dalam rumah. Beberapa orang mulai mengerumuni truk yang menabrak mereka. Suara mereka saling bersahutan, namun tak satupun mampu didengar dengan baik oleh Levi.

"Levi—" Kuchel mencoba mendapatkan atensi Levi. Levi menggeleng kuat.

"Sshh. Ibu, diamlah. Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

"Levi! Kuchel!" tanya kakek Levi. "Tunggu sebentar, ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan."

Levi mengangguk samar. Levi melepas syalnya dan mencoba menahan pendarahan yang dialami ibunya. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Levi menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya, mengusir ketakutannya sendiri.

"Levi—"

"Ibu, tolong."

"Levi—"

"Tidak."

"Levi, dengarkan ibu!" kata Kuchel dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Suaranya terdengar serak. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus.

_Tidak, aku tak mau mendengarnya._

"Levi, k-kau sangat berani. Ibu bangga p-padamu—"

_Ibu, kumohon. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun._

"—ibu menyayangimu, Levi."

_Ibu, kumohon, mereka sedang di perjalanan._

"—maaf, ibu tidak bisa menepati janji ibu."

_Ibu, persetan dengan pesta itu. Aku hanya ingin Ibu._

"—terima kasih, sudah hadir dalam h-hidup ibu."

_Ibu ini bicara apa? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu._

Rahang Levi mengeras. Ia menunduk, tak sanggup melihat orang yang ia cintai begitu menderita. Levi menggenggam tangan ibunya yang mulai mendingin.

"Levi, lihat ibu."

Levi mendongak. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kuchel yang kian memucat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi."

Levi mendekat, diciumnya dahi sang ibu dengan lembut seraya menggumam pelan. "Terima kasih, Ibu."

Mata sang ibu perlahan terpejam. Senyuman itu masih terukir di sana. Bersamaan dengan sirine ambulans yang mendekat, dada sang ibu sudah tak lagi bergerak naik turun. Yang tersisa hanyalah tangan dingin yang masih Levi genggam dengan erat, salju putih berhiaskan noda merah, dan likuid bening yang jatuh perlahan dari iris kelabu milik Levi.

* * *

"Ibu!"

Levi tersentak bangun. Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan iris kelabunya terbuka secara mendadak. Levi terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kedua matanya masih bergerak tak fokus. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Levi menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan dan berulang kali sampai ia tenang. Ia usap kasar keringat yang membasahi dahinya, memandang jijik mendapati begitu banyak cairan eksresi yang ia keluarkan. Levi mengedarkan pandangannya, mengernyit bingung saat menyadari bahwa matahari sudah bersinar terang di luar sana. Mendadak, pintu kamar terbuka perlahan.

"Levi?" sosok familier muncul dari balik pintu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanji? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hanji melangkah masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk makanan dan segelas air. "Ah, itu. Erwin meneleponku kalau kau kemarin pulang dari kantor dengan kondisi yang… er, mengkhawatirkan. Jadi aku langsung ke sini setelah melakukan operasi terakhir. Saat aku sampai, kau sudah menelungkupkan kepala di meja dapur, jadi aku membawamu ke kamar."

Levi mendecih kesal saat mendengar nama Erwin. Ia memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan perutnya mual. Semuanya tampak samar dalam ingatannya. Ia hanya ingat pulang lebih cepat dari kantor kemarin, setelahnya ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Tidak biasanya kau mabuk sampai seperti itu, Levi. Makanlah, lalu minum obatnya," kata Hanji. Levi mengalihkan pandangannya pada nampan yang diletakkan oleh Hanji di atas nakas.

"Mabuk?"

"Lalu dua botol kosong _J__ägermeister scharf_ di meja dapur itu apa?"

Levi menangkap nada ketus dari kalimat Hanji. Ditatapnya wanita bersurai cokelat itu dengan seksama. Wajah Hanji tampak kesal, meski matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Hanji lalu berbalik.

"Aku akan ke apotik dulu. Cepat makan sebelum supnya mendingin."

"Hanji…"

Hanji menoleh. "Apa? Jangan bilang karena masih mabuk, kau minta agar aku menyuapimu?"

"Duduklah," Levi menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

"Aku—"

"Duduk," tegas Levi. Hanji menghela nafas. Ia pun berbalik dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Hanji membuang muka sementara Levi mulai menyantap sup buatan Hanji. Keduanya tak saling mengujar konversasi sampai Levi menenggak dua butir aspirin yang dibawa Hanji.

"Maaf," kata Levi.

Hanji tak menjawab. Ia masih enggan menatap Levi. Ia kesal sekaligus khawatir karena takut Levi mungkin sedang dalam masalah sulit namun menolak memberitahu dirinya.

Levi mendengus, sadar bahwa ini memang salahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut Hanji. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Levi beringsut mendekati Hanji, lantas menyandarkan kepala wanita itu di dadanya. Hanji tak menolak. Tangannya meremat sprei dengan kuat. Keduanya kembali diam selama beberapa saat.

"Hei, Levi, kau tahu? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku," ucap Hanji setengah berbisik. "bukankah aku ini tunanganmu, hm?"

Levi menjauhkan diri dari Hanji. Levi mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Matanya terlihat menyendu. Hanji semakin yakin Levi sedang punya masalah dan berusaha menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Hanji menautkan jemari mereka berdua, mencoba memberitahu Levi bahwa ia ada untuk mendengarkannya.

"Lusa lalu, ada seorang ibu yang menjadi korban tabrak lari di depan sebuah TK. Dia baru saja mengantar anak-anaknya. Anak kembar," tutur Levi dengan suara rendah, tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya.

_Uh-oh, sepertinya aku tahu apa masalahnya, _batin Hanji. Ia menguatkan tautan tangannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Levi merasakan emosi meluap di hatinya setiap kali mengungkit masalah "ibu". Dia tahu Levi masih sering menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mampu melindungi ibunya—baik di kehidupan lalu maupun kini. Banyaknya bekas sayatan di kedua lengan Levi mengatakan semuanya. Dia tahu Levi masih sulit menerima perlakuan takdir. Tumpukan minuman beralkohol di sudut lemari dapur Levi menunjukkan semuanya—meskipun Hanji memilih tak berkomentar sepatah katapun.

Dia tahu Levi mungkin tampak tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu Levi berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan ibunya, layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Kilatan rasa iri di iris kelabu Levi itu berulang kali Hanji lihat setiap memergoki Levi memperhatikan interaksi bahagia antara ibu dan anak di dekatnya.

"Ambulans terlambat datang karena jalanan yang padat, dan—"

Levi menatap Hanji sekilas, lalu kembali membuang muka. "Dia ibu dari anak-anak yang kau tolong tempo hari sewaktu kita pergi ke tempat Nanaba."

Mata Hanji melebar. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Hanji refleks melepas tautan tangannya. Dia mengerti jika dunia memang terkadang terlihat sempit, namun tak menyangka akan "sesempit" itu.

Ingatan Hanji langsung tertuju pada dua anak kembar tak identik yang waktu itu tersesat di dalam sebuah mall. Ia dan Levi sedang menuju ke butik Nanaba untuk melihat rancangan gaun pernikahan yang akan dipakai Hanji nanti. Kedua anak itu nampak kebingungan, namun sama sekali tak menangis. Hanji menyeret Levi yang tampak ogah-ogahan untuk mendekati mereka. Hanji baru saja akan membawa mereka ke meja informasi ketika mereka mendadak berlari menghampiri seorang wanita. Wanita itu berulangkali membungkuk seraya mengujar terima kasih sebelum membawa kedua anak kembarnya pergi. Saat Hanji berbalik, ia melihat tatapan hangat dan rindu di mata Levi. Pria itu seketika menyadari pandangan Hanji dan buru-buru menarik Hanji pergi sambil mengomel tidak jelas—yang tentu hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Hanji.

Levi menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sebelum kembali mengucap lirih, "Kata dokter, dia sedang hamil."

Hanji segera menarik Levi dalam rengkuhannya. Ia mengusap pelan punggung pria bersurai hitam itu. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas kepala Levi.

"Tch, Hanji, lepas."

Hanji menggeleng. Levi memberontak, namun Hanji mengeratkan rengkuhannya—walau sedikit kesulitan mengingat tenaga Levi lebih besar darinya.

"Hanji, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sayangnya _J__ägermeister scharf_ milikmu di dapur mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Hanji," intonasi Levi mulai sedikit meninggi.

Hanji melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya di atas nakas, "Nah, sudah. Aku tidak melihat apapun, Levi."

Tangan Levi perlahan balik melingkari pinggang Hanji. Hanji merasakan sesuatu mulai membasahi kemeja bagian depannya, namun ia tetap bungkam. Levi menangis dalam diam, tak satupun isakan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku teringat pada Ibu," kata Levi dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku merindukannya."

"Hm," Hanji mengangguk kecil.

"Aku selalu gagal melindunginya."

"Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Takdir memang seberengsek itu."

"Ya."

Hanji tahu, ia tak mungkin bisa menggantikan figur ibu yang sangat dicintai Levi, tak akan pernah bisa. Namun satu yang Hanji tahu, ia bisa berada di sisi Levi hingga takdir memisahkan mereka. Ia akan memastikan agar Levi tak lagi merasa bahwa ia sendirian di dunia ini. Ia akan memberitahukan pada Levi, bahwa takdir tak pernah benar-benar ingin ia merasakan keterpurukan. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Levi, bahwa sekalipun ia tak mampu sehebat sosok yang telah melahirkan Levi, ia akan berusaha agar Levi tak lagi berpikiran jika ia tak berhak mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hm, lagi-lagi _angst _gagal. (Memangnya ini bisa dihitung angst, heh?)**

**Apa hanya aku yang berpikiran kalau aku baru saja membuat sosok Levi menjadi terlalu OOC dengan hati macam _Hello Kitty_ setiap mengingat Kuchel, atau bagaimana?**

_**Okay, I'm done with this failed-angsty shit. Totally sorry if I do many typos and mistakes, especially about making him too OOC. Feel free to hear any of your reviews here.**_

—**Ackermanheichou**

**P.s. Terima kasih untuk lagu "Demi Tuhan, Aku Ikhlas" yang entah kenapa selalu terputar dengan randomnya setiap kali menulis bagian Kuchel meninggal.**


End file.
